


Beautiful Things Come From Accidents

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, BL, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: All it took was one foul critic to cause a scandal and completely ruin a luxury establishment into which Baldroy put a good amount of his life's work as the chef. As a last resort, the owner hires a certain someone to save their restaurant or have their place close once and for all. At first, there's clear dislike. But days pass, one thing leads to the other. Drunk, hot and bothered, and clearly crushing onto one another, they confess their love to one another in a form of steamy rutting in a storage room while the rest of the world is oblivious.





	Beautiful Things Come From Accidents

It took just one picky critic with an attitude to ruin the reputation of a restaurant into which Baldroy put in his life’s work. He was the chef and it was thanks to him that the establishment gained its fifth star. And yet, the quiet before the storm lasted for so long that everyone forgot a storm could ever possibly come. Unfortunately, in this world, it is impossible for anyone to live under the clear skies forever.

However, a ray of sunshine came down upon the seemingly forsaken place and graced everyone with its light. The owner hired Sebastian Michaelis to save their restaurant from ruin as his last resort. Already, they didn’t have much money left and were on the verge of bankruptcy, so the owner gathered everything they had and put all of his hope into one man.

When that man came through the front doors, all the staff who were gathered in the main hall to greet him with the owner gasped upon his sight. He was tall, dark, slender, fit, more handsome than any celebrity they ever saw. His presence in the restaurant alone could be the thing that saves them. Just him being there, that’s it. Then again, he was not hired here for marketing reasons, he was here to raise the restaurant’s level and standards to what it used to be, or at least enough to ensure its stay.

“I see where the issue lies.” Sebastian said after reviewing the restaurants documents, budget, staff status, and overall interior and exterior. “I have heard it in the news when the scandal broke out. And after that, from what I see right now, some staff left due to shame. And when the salary was lowered, more and more began to leave. The amount of staff I see before me now, which is all the staff there is here, is nowhere near enough to keep this place functioning properly.” There were only three waiters to serve in a place sporting 30 tables with three different halls and a winter garden which also served as a hall for special occasions, one chef and assistant cook to pull off an entire menu with a vast selection of sea food, meat, and many other foods, one custodian, one hostess, and one manager. Sebastian was surprised this place already wasn’t closed.

Letting out a sigh at how sad the situation was, he then proceeded to lay out his plan. “Today, this establishment will be closed.” Everyone gasped at those words. Bard couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  _Close the place!? Every damn guest is a blessing and you want to close the place!?_  He already saw Sebastian as a fishy guy but now he was liking him less and less. “Today, we will clean this place’s every nook and cranny.” Sebastian continued. “I have done my inspection. This place is filthy. We need to make it presentable before coming up with an event to which we can invite people so that we can bring this place back as a spot where people can go and get decent meals along with quality drinks of all sorts of variety. So check your inventory and come up with a list of dishes and beverages we can serve to list in a temporary menu. And prices, think about that to.” Having laid out the plan and given everyone their job, he went off to speak with Bard as the chef.

Sebastian sensed that he wasn’t particularly liked, and he understood that. What chef with a lot of achievements and awards would like to be in a situation like this, and with their grand pride as a decent man of his trade, would like to be told what to do by someone hired to clean up a mess they were pulled into after having put tons of effort themselves? Either way, they managed to have a decent discussion regarding the plan Sebastian laid out and how it would be approached.

In the following days, to everyone’s amazement, the place received 10 to 15 guests a day, and then it grew into 20, 30, 40, 50, and the numbers just kept rising. The reason? They began to cater to the middle class as well. But when some of their old patrons from the high society paid them a visit and left very pleased, they knew their restaurant was saved.  
After gathering enough money, they changed up the theme of the interior a bit, applicants for the offered jobs were piling in on their own, the menu was revised and edited as well. Old dishes were now listed as something of a classic from the ‘old days’ of the restaurant before the scandal and were still available but the main menu was new.

On Sebastian’s last day at the establishment, the old staff that had stayed all came to give him a little farewell party as thanks for saving their life’s work. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Bard pulled Sebastian aside in order for the two of them to get some privacy. “You know… I didn’t like you very much at first… You seemed all snobby and up-tight with a stick up yer ass,” the tipsy chef said and Sebastian laughed softly. “Stop it, I’m being serious here.” Bard lightly punched Sebastian’s shoulder and the man calmed, only smiling now. “You really pulled us out of the gutter, man. You’re one of the few dudes I’m really proud to have come to know.” Bard smacked Sebastian on the shoulder in a friendly manner and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Their eyes connected and they held each other’s gaze. The alcohol was getting to their heads and soon the both of them were stepping forward to each other, arms wrapping around the other as their lips crashed in a slightly lousy but passionate kiss.

Not breaking away at each other, they shuffled through the corridor until they found the storage room. They moaned and huffed between kisses, on occasion biting onto each other lips. Bard hurriedly opened the door and Sebastian pulled the man in, a little too far even as Bard hard to lean back a bit to close the door after them. Then his hands were on Sebastian again and the both of them hurried to undress the other, breaking away when they had to pull off clothes from one another.

Bard didn’t know how things became the way they are now, but somehow he was on his knees bobbing his head as he tried to get Sebastian’s dick to stand. And then it became a matter of getting Sebastian to cum. When the man came with a grunt and some trembling, Bard groaned and furrowed his brows. He didn’t have experience with men, so sucking a dick and drinking cum was all for the first time for him, but the alcohol turned his sense of embarrassment off and let the Bard that always secretly found not only girls but guys hot too free at last. It’s a shame though that he got to experience his sexuality for the first time like this when he was drunk and with someone he might not meet again any time soon.

Looking up and seeing Sebastian’s flushed face as he was panting and looking down at Bard, the blonde had to growl in arousal. The beautiful fucker was making his cock way too hard and aching for his liking. So the dark-haired gent soon found himself on his knees with a dick forced up his ass. It wasn’t the first time for Sebastian, but some lubricant would’ve been nice. Well, never mind that now, at least Bard really knew how to hit the spot, and because of that Sebastian kept tightening up around Bard’s cock. The harder and faster Baldroy fucked Sebastian’s prostate, the tighter Sebastian got. Soon, they both were cumming and roaring throughout their orgasm.

The next day, Bard awoke with a heavy head. He began to recall last night’s events and then remembered that be shagged a man, and not just any man, his crush. “Fuck!” He snapped and threw his phone. Sitting on the edge of his bed he leaned down, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. But then, he noticed that the screen of his phone lit up from being thrown and on the screen popped up a note with a phone number and two letters SM. Bard perked up. He actually got his number? Sebastian liked him back? “Fuck YEAH!” He roared and fell back onto his bed, proceeding to toss and kick in excitement and happiness.


End file.
